


Чашка кофе

by mara333



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333





	

Брайан смотрел в чашку с кофе, надеясь, что голова перестанет так болеть, если он отключиться от происходящего вокруг. Честно сказать, у него болела не только голова: джип был удобен для поездок, но совершенно не устраивал его в качестве спальни. Ночью он не захотел ехать в клуб или отель, да и садиться за руль, когда ты настолько пьян и обдолбан, было бы просто глупостью.  
Наверное, вчера он принял слишком много, потому что до сих пор происходило что-то странное: он видел картинки на темной поверхности кофе. Они были как маленькие вспышки, ослепляли до боли.  
Спящий Джастин.  
Майкл слегка улыбается во сне.  
Рука Майкла на бедре Джастина.  
Чему он, нахрен, улыбался?! И этот маленький пизденыш выглядел таким довольным!! Кой хрен ему быть таким довольным, если только не он, Брайан, трахает его в этот момент?!  
Голову словно пронзили новой раскаленной иглой, и Брайан вздохнул. Головная боль просто ерунда по сравнению с тем, что творилось внутри. Грудь нещадно жгло, и в этом точно не была виновата та пара чашек кофе, что он уже выпил. Он не хотел думать об этом огне в груди. А еще он чертовски не хотел, чтобы глаза Джастина так блестели во время рассказа о новой работе с Майклом. И он не хочет видеть, как их волосы почти смешиваются, когда они склоняются друг к другу и бормочут что-то о супергероях.  
Конечно, он знает, что разъедает его изнутри, но никогда не признает этого даже мысленно. Ведь это будет означать, что он, Брайан, мать его, Кинни, сдался. Что он привязался к кому-то, с кем будет больно расставаться, и жить рядом тоже иногда будет больно. А Брайан Кинни давно дал себе слово, что никому больше не позволит причинить себе боль.  
Поэтому лучше просто смотреть на свой кофе и стараться не думать о том, как раскалывается голова.


End file.
